Jaggedtooth's mission
by Whirlwind912
Summary: After having a dream from a Starclan cat Jaggedtooth sets out to form a new clan, will he succeed on his mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**SUNFUR'S CLAN**

**LEADER: SUNFUR- ginger tom**

** PATCHLEG- black tom with white patches on both front legs**

** CLOUDFUR- white tom with grey patches**

** PINEWHISKER- tabby and white tom**

** GRASSPELT- black, white and ginger she-cat**

** RAINPELT- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

** LEAFKIT- ginger and white she-cat**

** RIVERKIT- blue-grey tom**

** ROCKKIT- black tom**

** SNOWKIT- white she-cat**

** HAWKKIT- tabby tom**

**JAGGEDTOOTH'S CLAN**

**MEDICEN CAT: HAWK-EYE- tabby tom**

** Apprentice: Stormcloud**

**WARRIORS: JAGGEDTOOTH- huge tabby tom**

** BLUE-EYE- small tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye**

** BLACKPELT- black tom**

** Apprentice: Silverpaw**

** WHITEFUR- pure white tom**

** STONESONG- dark grey tom**

**APPRENTICES: STORMCLOUD- white she-cat**

** SILVERPAW- silver tom**

**QUEENS: MOONFUR- grey she-cat, mother of Marshkit- black and white tom**

**MINTFUR- small ginger she-cat, mother of Rosekit- cream colored she-cat**

**STREAMTAIL- tabby she-cat, mother of Sparrowkit- silver tabby she-cat and Flowerkit- white she-cat with a black spot on her head**

**BRANCHTAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Oakkit- tabby tom, Reedkit- black tom and creamkit- cream furred she-cat**

**BARKPELT- brown she-cat mother of Blazekit- golden colored she-cat**

**OWLBAND**

**LEADER: SPIRITHEART- grey tom**

**S.C.: EAGLEFEATHER- black and white tom**

**FIGHTERS: (PERMANMENT MEMBERS OF THE BAND)**

** RAVEN CLAW- black she-cat**

** STRIPES- tabby tom with dark stripes**

** TALEN CLAW- black tom**

**NONE-FIGHTERS: (TEMP. MEMBERS OF THE BAND)**

** CEDAR- tabby tom **

**QUEENS: MOSS- tortoiseshell and white (expecting Cedars kits)**

** HOLLY LEAF- light grey with green eyes mother of Hazel Claw**

**TO-BES: BERRY- blue-grey she-cat**

**HELIXBAND**

**LEADER: FELIX- tabby tom**

**S.C. CINDER- light grey tabby tom**

**FIGHTERS SPARKLER- tabby she-cat**

** SNOWSTORM- white tom**

** HAWK- tabby tom**

** SPARKY-light tabby she-cat (sister to Sparkler)**

** DUSTY- dark grey tom**

**NON-FITHERS SAGE- light grey tom**

** SOCKS- black tom (formally a kitty-pat)**

**QUEENS FROSTY- white with blue eye, mother to Snow Storm's kits: Ice Storm- white she-cat with blue eyes and Snowflake- white she-cat**

**ICEFUR- white with blue eyes (non-fighter) expecting Sage's kits**

**TO-BES: BIRDSWOOP- brown tabby she-cat**

** CLOUD- white tom**

** KNITE- black tom**

**ELDERS: MIST- light grey tom**

** FLARE- ginger she-cat**

**Cats outside the Clans and Bands**

**LILY- black she-cat with white spot on her chess**

**LILA- black she-cat with white paws and tail tip**

**OLIVER- pale ginger tom**

**FLICK-dark tabby she-cat**

**TWILIGHT-tabby tom**

**CROW- black tom**

**SKENCH-grey tom**

**GOLDEN- golden colored she-cat**

**SCREECH- brown she-cat (daughter of Skench and Golden)**

**FUZZY- long furred tabby tom (son of Flick and Twilight)**

**DUCTIS- tabby she-cat (kitty pet)**

**COCO-** **black tom**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

A full moon shone onto a clearing protected by four grate oaks turning it to silver and in the clearing were two cats. "Hawk-eye, Hawk-eye wake up."

"Where are we Jaggedtooth?" asked Hawk-eye.

"It looked like fourtrees. But I don't know how we got here." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I brought you here." Both cats looked around until they saw a cat situated no top of the Great rock. "Greetings, Hawk-eye of Bloodclan and Jaggedtooth of Shadowclan. I've been expecting you" said the starry cat.

Jaggedtooth stepped forward. "Who are you and how do you know who we are?" he asked.

"I am Windrunner, I was the first leader of Windclan and I have been watching you from Starclan. I know that you know of Starclan Jaggedtooth, but you Hawk-eye, do you know of Starclan?" Windrunner asked him.

"I know that, from the stories that Jaggedtooth told me, Starclan are the warrior ancestors of all the clans." He replied.

The Starclan cat jumped down from the rock and landed next to the two watching cats. "I have a mission for you two."

"Starclan has a mission for us, but Hawk-eye isn't part of the four clans and I abounded my clan." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I did not say that Starclan had a mission for you but that I had a mission for you. I know about your pasts and I know that Hawk-eye was a part of the attack only to protect his kin, that is why I chose him and as for you Jaggedtooth this is your change to redeem yourself in the eyes of Starclan." Replied Windrunner.

"I would like to walk the path of Starclan again, what do you think Hawk-eye?"

"When you first told me the stories about Starclan I wasn't sure I believed in Starclan, but now seeing one of them, I thing we sure hear what Windrunner has to say."

"Thank you Hawk-eye." Replied Windrunner. "The mission I have for you is to find the decedents of my daughter, Blacktip, who had left the forest just after the clans were formed. They live as rouges, loners and Kittypets, but I want you two to find them, and other cats that may want to join, and turn them into a clan. To find them fallow the rising sun, that will lead you to where they live." Hawk-eye and Jaggedtooth looked at each other, they know that what Windrunner was asking of them was hardly possible, but they also know that they had to do it. Before they could tell Windrunner there answer, Windrunner started to fade and so did fourtrees. Jaggedtooth and Hawk-eye woke to find themselves on a porch to a twoleg nest.

"That was one strange dream." Saied Hawk-eye.

"That was no ordinary dream, it was a dream from Starclan." Replied Jaggedtooth. He got up and started to walk torts a small Thunderpath.

"Where are you going Jaggedtooth?"

"I'm going to find the cats Windrunner told us about and form the new clan. Are you going to come or not?" Jaggedtooth waited a few moments for Hawk0eye to answer.

"Ok, count me in. I hope we can find them."

"Me too Hawk-eye, me too."

"Jaggedtooth, can I say goodbye to my mom and sisters before we go?"

"Sure Hawk-eye." And so the two cats want to the twoleg nests were Hawk-eyes mother and two sisters live and said goodbye, after that they started their journey to find the decedents of Windrunner, fallowing the rising sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1**

"Flower, Sparrow don't go too far."

"We won't mom, come on flower." A she-cat watches her two kits play happily on the moor. Then out of the corner of her eye she say a shadow approaching, but when she recognized the white pelt she realized it was only Snowball, a kind hearted kittypet that has been helping to raise her two kits.

"Greetings Snowball. How are things for you today?"

"Greetings Stream and today has been fine thank you for asking. I was hoping to see you three, despite how early it is, I caught a rabbit and dragged it up a tree. I through you might want some."

"A rabbit! That would be great Snowball. Flower, Sparrow come on here, Snowball has a surprise for you." The two kits ran up and started to asked him questions.

"What kind of surprise? What kind, what kind?" the sisters asked.

"I caught a rabbit, you two can have some if you want."

The four cats went to the tree where Snowball hide the rabbit. Stream was lucky; she had two healthy kits and Snowball to help raise them. Else were on the moor two she-cats weren't so lucky. Moonfur, a grey she-cat, and mint, a small ginger she-cat, had only one kit left from there litters of two and three. Moonfur, who had given birth to three kits four moons ago, now only has one kit, a black and white tom named Marsh, and Mint has a cream colored she-cat named Rose, who was also born four moons ago. These two she-cats joined together in hope that there remaining kits would survive.

"You're up early. Trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, I keep thinking of my other two kits that had died."

"I know what you mean, I think about the kit that I lost a lot, but we cann't let that bother us to much. We still have to look after our surviving kits, Moonfur."

"I know Mint. This is my second litter though, last time both kits dead by their second moon, but now Marsh has made it to his fourth moon, though I fear that he would not have made it of we had not joined a moon age Mint. So thank you."

"Come on Moonfur, I'm sure you could have raised him, you learned from your first litter right?"

"Yes, but still." Moonfur looked out over the moor as she meowed, "Can you look after them, Mint? I'm going to go hunting."

"Sure Moonfur." While Mint watched the kits Moonfur went to find them a meal. Moonfur walked for a while until she found what she was looking for, she found a rabbit out foraging. Careful not to scare it, she sneaked up on it using the skills she had made when she had her first litter. When the rabbit had its head down she moved, but when its head was up she froze and staid still.

By sunhigh Moonfur returned to the spot were she left Mint with the kits. "I see you had a good hunt." Along with the rabbit she got two small birds.

"Yes there's enough for all of us." Moonfur said excitedly, Then she went to wake the kits up . "Marsh, Rose came here, I got breakfast for you."

"What you get mom?"

"A rabbit and two birds, you and Rose can have the birds and me and Mint can share the rabbit. How dose that sound?"

"Can we eat a hole bird?" Rose asked as she woke up in a nest next to Marsh.

"Yes you can and if you're still hungry you can have what Mint and me didn't eat of the rabbit. Right Mint?" Moonfur asked over her shoulder.

"Sure Moonfur." Replied Mint.

After helping Stream and her kits earlier in the day, Snowball was on his way back home when he saw an animal that looked like a dog. When he looked closer he could see that it was a fox and he could also see that it was stalking a small group of cats, "All no. Look out!" He cried, as he said the warning the fox jumped onto a silver colored cat in the group. When they relized what had happened the three other cats rushed to help him, Snowball was about to help them when all of a sudden he saw two other cats coming out of no ware and attack the fox. With the six of them they were able to chase the fox off. With the fox now gone Snowball went over to see if they were ok.

"Are you guys alright." Asked Snowball.

"I think we're alright." Said a big black tom.

"Silver, Branch what about you tow?" asked a small tortoiseshell.

"I'll be ok mom." Replied the silver tom that was attacked by the fox.

"Me too."

"So your names are Silver and Branch. I'm Snowball, who are the rest of you?" asked Snowball.

"My name is Jaggedtooth and this is my friend, Hawk-eye." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I'm Blue-eye, Sliver's mother, Branch is my sister and this is Blacky."

"Now that that is over let's go. Branch needs to find a safe place to have our kits." Complained Blacky.

"Your about to have kits?" asked Snowball.

"Yes, and because of that attach I thing they may be coming sooner than we thought, and I need to find somewhere that they're be safe, at least for their first few days."

"I think I know a place where you can have them." The other cats looked at him surprised. "Where!?" Branch asked excitedly. "I've been helping another she-cat raise her two kits, she currently has a den that's hidden really well and is hard for predators to get into. If we ask her, I'm sure she'll let you stay with her st the den." The others looked a liter unsure about the idea. "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I think he's right. Could you take me and Hawk-eye to see this she-cat as well?"

"Sure, follow me." All the cats followed Snowball.

Back at the den, Stream was setting her kits down for a nap. Then she hear a familiar voice. "Stream, Stream are you there?"

"I'm here Snowball. What are you doing … who are they?" she asked after she got out of the den and saw the group of cats.

"It's a long story, but Branch here is about to have her kits and we were wondering if she could stay here?" Snowball explained.

"At least until the kits are old enough to walk, you see the place where we were staying was taken over by a family of foxes." Said Branch.

"Ok, but what about the rest?"

"I know that I'm staying here, there my kits too." Hissed Blacky.

"I'm staying too, Branch is my sister and I'm not leaving her." Says Blue-eye.

"Ok. Branch follow me." As Stream lead Branch to the back of the den, Jaggedtooth, Hawk-eye and Silver went out to do some hunting, and Jaggedtooth and hawk-eye told Silver about the mission that Windrunner had given them.

"Form a new clan, Starclan what are you talking about?" What's a clan?" asked Sliver.

"A clan is where a group of cats live together, they all hunt and fight for the safety of the clan."

"But there aren't any clans here." Said Silver.

"We know. That's why we're here, to form a new clan. Windrunner from Starclan told us to come here and form a new clan from cats that are descended form her, and other cats who would wont to join. She was the first leader of Windclan and out of the four clans Windclan cats are the fastest." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"I'm fast. I can catch rabbits even when there several hops ahead." Silver said excitedly. "Maybe I'm one of the cats that you're looking for."

"Maybe." Jaggedtooth agreed. "Hay, look over there, there's a rabbit. Why don't you show us how fast you are." He suggested.

"Ok." Replied Silver and he took off after the rabbit. Jaggedtooth and Hawk-eye watched until he was out of view and then a few moments later he returned with the rabbit in his jaws.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That was good, I think you do have some Windclan in you." Meowed Jaggedtooth.

"Really?" Sliver meowed excitedly.

"Yah. Come on, lets hunt some more and get back to the den." Meanwhile back at Streams den Snowball was trying to keep her kits from disturbing the three she-cat down below. "Sparrow come back here leave them alone for now."

"But why Snowball? I what Stream." Complained Sparrow.

"I know but right now she's helping another cat and you two need to leave them alone for now, ok?"

"Ok." Meowed both kits.

"Sliver and the others are back." Said Blacky, "Greetings Sliver. I see the hunting was good."

"Yes it was, and I learned a bit about my ancestors from Hawk-eye and Jaggedtooth." Replied Sliver.

"Your ancestors?" asked Blacky.

"Yes, in Starclan." Answered Jaggedtooth, "I'll explain it all later." He said when he saw the confused faces of the others. "Snowball can you do me a favor and talk to any other cats in the area and ask them to meet me and hear what I have to say?" Jaggedtooth asked him.

"Sure, but the only cats that I know are kitty-pets. Stream is the only rouge I know." He said.

"That's ok." meowed Jaggedtooth. "And thank you."

"No problem. But where should we meet?" asked Snowball. "I don't know, me and Hawk-eye don't knew this place to well."

"How about Riverbed gorge?" suggested Blacky

"Yah, Riverbed gorge is where an old river once flowed, now all that's left is a dried up riverbed. It's got good cover, it would be perfect for a meeting place." Replied Snowball.

"Ok, then where'll meet there tomorrow night at moonhigh." Meowed Jaggedtooth.

"Ok." Replied Snowball.

"Um…Snowball wait."

"What is it Hawk-eye?" asked Jaggedtooth.

"I'd like to go with Snowball to talk to the kitty-pet around here." Hawk-eye meowed. "If they get an idea of what you'll be talking to them about more of them might come."

"That's a good idea, is that ok with you Snowball?" Jaggedtooth asked.

"Sure, come on Hawk-eye." With that Snowball and Hawk-eye were off.

Rustling noise at the den entres got there attenshen and Stream pocked her head out, "Blacky you can see your kits now."

"How many are there?" asked Blacky.

"Three, a she-cat and two toms." Said Stream. She moved aside to let Blacky in to see his mate and new born kits, then she went to great her own kits. "I hope you two were behaving yourselves while I was helping Branch. Where's Snowball go?" she asked when she relished he was missing.

"He and Hawk-eye went to talk to some kitty-pets that he knows, to ask them to meet me at Riverbed gorge to hear what I have to say." Replied Jaggedtooth.

"Why?" Stream asked. At that moment Blue-eye pushed her way out of the den.

"What's going on up here?" she meowed.

"Snowball and Hawk-eye went to talk to some kitty-pets about meeting at Riverbed gorge." Answered Stream.

"Why?"

"I asked Snowball and Hawk-eye decided to go with him to give them a better idea of what there be hearing tomorrow night." Jaggedtooth told them.

"And what's that?"

"I've come here at the request of Starclan to form a new clan here." He replied.

"What's a clan and what's Starclan?" Blue-eye asked.

"A clan is a way of life basically. Most cats in a clan are born into the clan and Starclan are the warrior ancestors of all clan cats." Jaggedtooth explained.

"Are you part of a clan?" asked Stream

"I was once, I was a warrior of Shadowclan. But that's not important right now, will you all come to the meeting?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'll come."

"Silver!"

"What? Come no mom a clan could be a good thing."

"Can we join the clan mom?" Sparrow asked.

"I don't know." Stream replied, "But I will go to the meeting." Jaggedtooth was relieved that she was going to be at the meeting and he hoped that the other cats would go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**After they left the den Snowball led hawk-eye to a two-leg place. Snowball led the way to a two-leg fence that was too high for a cat to jump, but at the bottom of the fence was a small hole just big enough for a cat to squeeze throw. On the other side of the fence there was a strong sent of cat, Snowball ran across the garden to a small tree and jumped on to a low branch, Hawk-eye followed.**

"**Stormy, Stormy you there?" Snowball called.**

**A moment later a white she-cat appeared, she ran over to the tree and jumped onto a low branch to join Hawk-eye and Snowball.**

"**Hi Snowball, who's your friend?" the she-cat asked.**

"**This is Hawk-eye, he came here to talk to you." Snowball replied. Hawk-eye told Stormy about the mission from Windrunner and about the meeting at Riverbed gorge.**

"**I'll go to the meeting." Meowed Stormy. "I've always wondered what it's like in the wild and out there, I can see benefits in living in a group."**

"**Then we'll see you at the meeting." Meowed snowball excitedly. Hawk-eye and Snowball said their goodbyes to Stormy and continued on. The next twoleg nest was small and was made from wood and something that looked like hay.**

"**Who lives here?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Stormy's brother, Stonesong." Replied Snowball. "Come on Hawk-eye." Snowball meowed. He walked up to the door of the twoleg nest when Hawk-eye yield, "Snowball, what are you doing?!"**

"**What? I'm just going to talk to Stonesong."  
>"Cann't you just call him out like you did with Stormy?" asked Hawk-eye.<strong>

"**It's sunhigh, Stonesong's probably asleep by now. He always has a nap at this time of day." Replied Snowball.**

"**Ok, but can you bring him out here? I'm not going into a twoleg nest." **

"**Ok." Meowed Snowball, then he turned back to the hole and went through into the twoleg nest, a few moments later he reappeared with a dark grey tom behind him. Snowball lead the dark grey cat to where Hawk-eye was waiting. "This is Hawk-eye." Snowball meowed to Stonesong. "He's the one who came to talk to you."**

"**Greetings Stonesong. Like Snowball said my name is Hawk-eye, me and my friend, Jaggedtooth have come to this area at the request of a Starclan cat named Windrunner." Explained Hawk-eye.**

"**What's Starclan, and who's Windrunner?" asked Stonesong.**

"**Starclan are the warrior ancestors of all clan cats."**

"**And Windrunner is a part of this Starclan?" Stonesong meowed**

"**Yes, she is. My friend Jaggedtooth is holding a meeting tomorrow night at Riverbed gorge, it'll star at moon high. Will you come to the meeting?" he asked.**

"**Your sister, Stormy's, going to be there." Snowball put in.**

"**I'll go." He said after a few moments, "Like my sister, I also have wandered what it would be like to live in the wild. Who knows, I might in up joining in the end." Purred Stonesong.**

"**Maybe." Agreed Hawk-eye "Then we'll see you at the meeting."**

"**See yaw Stonesong, we have some other cats to go see." Meowed Snowball.**

"**Ok. Will I'm going to go finish taking my nap." Stonesong meowed as he yond. **

"**Bye Stonesong." Snowball meowed before he lead Hawk-eye on. They walked for a little while until they came to the edge of a small twoleg place.**

"**This looks like the twoleg place back where Jaggedtooth and I came from, except only smaller." Replied Hawk-eye.**

"**This is where I live with my twoleg." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yap, come on I'll intrudes you to my friends. Some of them might be interested in what you have to say." Snowball suggested excitedly. He lead Hawk-eye up to the fence that surrounded the twoleg place and jumped onto the top of the fence, Hawk-eye fallowed and jumped up next to Snowball.**

"**Which way next?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**This way." With Snowball in the lead, the two cats continued along the fence until they came to a twoleg garden with many sweet smelling plants.**

"**This is where Pancake lives." Snowball said pointing his nose at the twoleg nest, then he pointed to the nest next to it. "That's where her mate, Oliver, lives. Although I'm not sure if he'll be interested in even lessening."**

"**Why not?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**We'll, he thinks our kind belong with the twolegs and not in the wild." Replied Snowball sadly, "When I told him that I was hunting prey for Stream, he said that I was crazy and that I should have found her some twolegs to live with." Snowball said.**

"**Will, if he doesn't like the wild then we'll just not tell him about the meeting."**

"**What meeting?" Both cats looked down to see a brown she-cat with a swollen belly.**

"**Pancake, what are you doing, you nearly scared us." Replied Snowball. "How long have you been here."**

"**I was napping when I heard scraping on the fence, then I heard you guys talking, then you said something about a meeting." Meowed pancake. Snowball and Hawk-eye jumped down from the fence and explained to Pancake about the meeting at Riverbed gorge tomorrow night at moonhigh.**

"**Will you come to the meeting?" asked Hawk-eye.**

"**I don't know, Snowball told you that Oliver doesn't like the idea of cats living in the wild." Meowed Pancake staring down at her paws. Snowball and Hawk-eye exchanged a glance and then Snowball stepped up to her and meowed confurtly, "You know, you shouldn't lit him decide what path you take. If you want to go to the meeting or even join the clan then that's your deceation, not Oliver's."**

"**Snowball, what are you doing, and who's your friend." Asked a pale ginger tom, but before any cat could answer the door to the twoleg nest opened and a twoleg came out with some shiny twoleg thing in it's paw. Hawk-eye immediately hid in a nearby bush, the twoleg called and shaked the shiny thing. It made a noise that reminded Hawk-eye of the pelits that kitty-pets had.**

"**What's wrong with your friend Snowball, the twoleg's just feeding Pancake." Replied the pale ginger tom. Pancake walked over to the twoleg and began to purr, the twoleg put the shiny thing down and patted Pancake as she ate.**

**Hawk-eye watched the scene from his hiding place in the bush and waited until the twoleg went back inside, only once he was sure that the twoleg was gone did Hawk-eye slip out from the bush.**

"**Hay. Why did you hide when the twoleg came out, don't you have twolegs of your own?" asked the tom cat.**

"**Hawk-eye doesn't have twolegs, Oliver, he's a wild cat, not a house cat." Snowball replied.**

"**A wild cat!" Oliver meowed stund, "What's a wild cat doing in Pancake's garden?" he hissed.**

"**Hawk-eye came to invite me to a meeting at Riverbed gorge tomorrow night." Pancake said raising her head from the kitty pet food.**

"**A meeting, a meeting for what exactly?"**

"**To form a new clan and to learn about the warrior code." Hawk-eye explained.**

"**So your trying to get cats to live in the wild, right?" Oliver replied with the hint of a hiss**

"**It's more than just that."**

"**I don't care." Oliver hissed before Hawk-eye could say any more, "You're not welcome here."**

"**Hay, this is my garden." Pancake said as she walked over to the others, "and they can stay as long as I say they can stay."**

"**But Pancake."**

"**No Olive, go back to your own garden!" she hissed, the two cats stared at other until Oliver turned and returned to his own garden. When he left Pancake turned her attention back to Snowball and Hawk-eye. "I'll go to the meeting and I'll decide for myself if I join or not."**

"**Of curse Pancake, we weren't try to force you to join the clan." "Snowballs right, if you do join it must be your decision." Meowed Hawk-eye and then he turned to Snowball, "We better get going, we still have more cats to get to."**

**Snowball nodded to Hawk-eye, "Hawk-eye's right there are more cats to get to. We'll see you tomorrow night Pancake."**

"**See yaw." Pancake meowed, Snowball jumped onto the fence and after flicking his tail good bye to Pancake, Hawk-eye joined Snowball on the fence and they continued on. As they passed Oliver's garden Hawk-eye could since a peer of eyes watching him and know that it was Oliver, angrily at him for asking kitty pets to join the new clan and living in the wild.**

"**The next two cats are Lily and Lila, two sisters." Snowball said as they went along the fence. The fence ended three gardens after Oliver's, there Snowball jumped off the fence and waited at the edge of a Thunderpath.**

"**Do Lily and her sister live on the other side of the Thunderpath?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**Yes." Snowball replied, "But you have to be careful, you never know when a twoleg monster may be coming around that corner over there." Pointing his tail at another thunderpath connecting to the one the cats were at that was mostly hidden by low growing bushes.**

"**Ok, it looks clear. Let's go before a monster comes." The two cats ran onto the thunderpath, when they were close to the other side Hawk-eye heard the roar of a monster, but then the roar dropped to a humming noise. By the time they crossed, the roaring started back up and a monster appeared from behind the bushes and speed past.**

"**One good thing about that corner is the stop sign." **

"**What's a stop sign?" Hawk-eye asked**

"**A stop sign is a red metal object on a post that monsters stop at." Snowball explained.**

"**Why do they stop at there's signs?"**

"**Not sure, but I thing that it might be a twoleg role." Snowball guest, then he got up and turned away from the thunderpath, Lily and Lila are this way."**

**Snowball lead the way deeper into twoleg place, they crossed tow more thunderpaths until they came to a twoleg nest with a fence made of smooth, shine stuff. "What is this?" Hawk-eye asked.**

"**It's a metal fence, don't wary. Just slip through the bars." Snowball replied**

**Tentuvly Hawk-eye put his head through two of the bars and then he pulled the rest of the way through and Snowball fallowed. Once he was through Snowball hurried to a small object that looked like a minister twoleg nest. On the small nest Hawk-eye could see a jumble of black and white.**

"**Lily, Lila wake up." Snowball meowed, the next thing that Hawk-eye saw was two nearly identical black heads pop up.**

"**Hallo Snowball." Said one of the she-cats, "What brings you here today?" she asked.**

"**I'm here with another cat." He explained, "This is Hawk-eye, he has something to tell you. Hawk-eye this is Lily." Snowball said pointing with his tail to one of the sisters that was almost completely black with some white on her chest and then he pointed his tail at the other sister "and this is her sister Lila."**

"**Greetings." Hawk-eye meowed dipping his head is greetings.**

"**Hallo." The sister meowed, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Lily asked. Hawk-eye told the sisters about the four clans back in the forest where he and Jaggedtooth came from and about the mission that Windrunner gave them, to form a new clan.**

"**Live in the wild?" Lila exclaimed, "Why would cats want to live there, it's dangers!" she said. Hawk-eye could see that she was starting to shake a bit and he could smell her fear scent. Her sister moved closer to her to calm her down.**

"**I'm sorry about my sister, but when we were kits she strade away from our mothers' garden and a young fox almost killed her." Lily explained, "She was lucky that our mother had heard the commotion and was able to save her." Hawk-eye lessoned horrified that something like that happen to a kit.**

"**H-how old were you when it happen?" he asked.**

"**We were only about a moon old." Lily meowed**

"**I'm sorry Lila, I didn't know."**

"**I Didn't know either." Snowball meowed**

"**It's ok Snowball, we never told you." Lily said, then add to her sister, "Come on Lila, why don't we go back inside?"**

"**Ok." Her sister replied. Lily nudged her sister to her paws and into the twoleg nest, then she turned around and meowed, "I'll go to the meeting tomorrow night, it's at moonhigh right?"**

"**Yes, moonhigh." Hawk-eye answered. Lily nodded and fallowed her sister into the nest.**

"**I don't know if she'll join or not, but the fact that she's going to the meeting shows that she's interested." Snowball observed.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yan." Replied Snowball, "I know they have a brother, but I don't know where he lives."**

"**That's ok, Snowball." Hawk-eye looked up to see that the sun was starting to set, "It's getting late Snowball I should be getting back to the den and you should probably be getting back to your twolegs."**

"**I'll lead you out of twoleg place." Snowball said.**


End file.
